


Keep the World away

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Rain's [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom!Barry, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sub!Len, bdsm verse, bottom!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their encounter at the club Flash and Captain Cold meet at a heist - with unexpected results.<br/>Barry knows how to take care of Len though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the World away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay.
> 
> First, this is unbetaed and was written in one evening.  
> Second, this is 1k longer than the first story, WHAAAT? 
> 
> Third, shoutouts to Crimson, Rubylis, Kipsiih, and Bloodmooninspace over on tumblr because without you, all of this wouldn't have happened.
> 
> Fourth, yes, this is a series now. You never know :D

Barry was woken up by a touch on his arm.

He opened his eyes and looked right at Elaine who smiled at him and pointed to her wrist to indicate that it was time to get ready.

Barry nodded and she left.

 

Except for the participants, only Elaine was allowed to enter the rooms, to make sure everything was running smoothly. Also to make sure people respected closing times.

 

Barry rubbed his face and then looked at Len. Len, who was still asleep, his head on Barry’s chest, his arms wrapped around Barry like an octopus.

 

Barry smiled. Captain Cold was a secret cuddler, who’d have thought?

He was really sad he had to wake him up, especially after an intense scene like the ones they had had. It had certainly taken a lot out of Len.

 

“Hey, Len, you need to wake up,” Barry whispered and stroked Len’s head. It earned him a grumble and a deeper snuggle into his chest.

 

Barry laughed a bit. The movement of his chest seemed to wake up Len, though, as he froze completely.

 

“It’s okay, Len,” Barry said soothingly. “We’re still at _Rain’s_ , but the masquerade is over and we need to leave in half an hour. You can take your time to come down.”

 

Len let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed. “I didn’t… How long did we sleep?”

 

“About three hours?” Barry guessed. “I’m not really sure. But it seemed we both needed it.” He was still stroking Len’s head, carding his hand through the short hair. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Depends, do I have to answer?”

 

Barry smirked. Their scene was definitely over. “No,” he answered. “I’m just curious why you never asked for that kiss.”

 

Len lifted his head and looked at Barry, confused. “I asked for the blowjob,” he pointed out.

 

Barry shrugged. “Never said you can’t still ask for the kiss.” He wriggled a bit and got up when Len let him go. Barry noted that it was done reluctantly.

 

“Oh,” Len said and frowned. Barry left his to his thoughts and went to put his shoes and jacket on again.

 

“Can I still ask for it?”

 

Barry looked back. Len was sitting now, his bare feet on the fluffy carpet. He wasn’t looking at Barry, making him look even more vulnerable.

 

Barry smiled and walked over, touching Len’s face and tipping his head up. “You can,” he assured him. “You’re safe here. It’s just us here, Len. You and me. No one else, no alter egos, no history. Just Barry and Len.”

 

Len’s mouth parted a bit as he stared into Barry’s eyes. “Please, sir, will you kiss me?” he whispered.

 

Barry’s smile widened. “Of course, darling,” he answered and bent down.

 

Their lips touched, feather-light, barely there. Barry pressed in a bit more, angling his head. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. No tongue, no harshness. Just them.

 

When Barry pulled back, Len whimpered, but didn’t follow him.

 

“Thank you,” Len said.

 

“No, Len, thank you,” Barry answered as he straightened up. “You were very good tonight. You made me very happy.”

 

He walked to the door. “Maybe we’ll see each other here again. You can always come up to me when I’m here, okay? But I might not always have time for you right away,” he added as a warning.

 

Len nodded. “Alright. And… Outside?”

 

Barry shrugged. “That has nothing to do with this. What happens at _Rain’s_ stays here. It’s a rule; you must have signed it when you became a member.”

 

Len started. “Right. Well then. See you later.”

 

Barr knew when he was dismissed. Len needed a bit of time to get himself together. “Be out in ten minutes or Elaine will have your head,” he said and left.

 

Elaine met him at the main door. “So?” she asked. “He needed you?”

 

Barry nodded, kissing her cheek. “I think so. I hope I could help him.”

 

“By the way he slept, I’m sure you did,” she assured him and waved as he left.

 

Barry spend the cab ride home deep in thought. He needed more time than a run would have given him.

 

***

 

A few days later, Barry, as the Flash, crashed a heist conducted by Captain Cold.

 

It was at the museum, clearly not Cold’s idea, as Lisa was the one making off with the art while Cold distracted Barry.

 

“Goddamnit, what do you even see in those things?” Barry grit out as he tried to grab the gun from Cold, only to be pushed back by a hit to his chest, leaving him winded.

 

“It’s a real Picasso, I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Flash, but have some respect,” Cold smirked at him, icing the floor right in front of Barry, making him slip and crash into a wall.

 

“Are you going to sell that one or is it going to hang in your living room because it’s so pretty?” Barry shot back as he rightened himself.

 

“Please,” Cold snorted. “That one’s going to pay for a lot of Lisa’s shopping sprees in the future.”

 

He aimed the gun again, almost freezing Barry’s hand to the wall. Barry moved away with a burst of speed, lightning crackling in his veins. He rushed Cold, pushing him to the ground.

They grappled a bit, but in the end Cold lay on his back and Barry was above him, pinning Cold’s hand above his head.

 

“Gotcha,” Barry grinned, panting a bit.

 

Cold froze underneath him. “Get off,” he snapped.

 

Barry wanted to quip back, but then he saw the sweat on Cold’s face, felt the tension in the body underneath him - he got up, lightning fast, moving a few steps back.

 

Len - and it wasn’t Cold, not now - rolled to his side and back to his feet immediately. The cold gun was forgotten on the ground, as Len took off his goggles and tried to breath deeply.

 

Barry wasn’t sure what had triggered Len, but he knew that he had to do something. He pushed back his cowl - Len had iced the cameras, his identity was safe -, turned off the coms, and stepped closer, hands up.

 

“It’s alright, Len,” he said soothingly. “Everything’s fine. No one’s holding you down.” He was pretty sure that’s what it had been. By the look Len gave him at his words Barry was right.

 

“I - I just -”

 

“It’s okay,” Barry assured him. “You don’t have to tell me. You okay though? Can you breathe?”

 

Len nodded jerkily. “Yeah, I… Shit.” He pushed a hand through his hair. Barry had never seen him so out of control. “This was not… Can we go back to fighting?”

 

Barry shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said and relaxed, letting his arms drop. “Let’s just call it a night. Lisa is gone anyway, you distracted me too well.” He shook his head. “I let you distract me, I should probably say.”

 

He put the cowl back on. “Go home, Len. We’re calling tonight a tie.”

 

He was ready to leave when Len called after him.

 

“Wait!”

 

Barry turned back around, curious.

 

“What if… What if I don’t want to go home?” Len asked. “What if I need something else?”

 

Barry looked him in the eyes very carefully, pushing his cowl back again. “What are you saying?”

 

“Can we… Can you meet me at _Rain’s_?" Len asked, looking at a point over Barry’s shoulder.

 

Barry thought about it. This night was seriously not going the way he thought it would but Len seemed desperate - and Barry wasn’t the type to let someone getting close to dropping go home alone.

 

“Alright,” he said slowly. “Go home, drop off your gear, and meet me there in an hour. Doable?”

 

Len nodded almost desperately. “Yes. Yes, thank you.”

 

Barry nodded sharply back. “Then I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

And he left the museum, running back to the labs to get ready himself. He wondered how he was supposed to explain to Cisco and Caitlin that he needed to leave early after letting Cold go.

 

“I’ll think of something,” he muttered to himself, his mind already with the sub who needed him tonight.

 

***

 

In the end, Barry hadn’t said much. Just that there had been an emergency and he was needed elsewhere. Cisco had prodded, but Caitlin had shushed him and sent Barry away. He vowed to bring her her favorite chocolate muffins tomorrow.

 

After a quick shower, he called Elaine.

 

“This is rare, darling, for you to call me,” she said, answering after the second ring. “What do you need?”

 

“My room and an extra toy box,” he said, looking through his clothes. “I’m not sure what I’ll use, but it’s always best to be prepared.”

 

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Anything I should know?” Elaine asked finally, her voice all business.

 

“It’s him again, Elaine,” Barry said, deciding on black pants and a soft, red t-shirt. He didn’t think he’d need to wear more. “He asked me to meet him in less than 30 minutes. I couldn’t say no.”

 

“No, I guess you couldn’t,” Elaine answered, her voice a bit distant in thought. “I was right then? That he needs you?”

 

“It appears so,” Barry agreed. “It’s complicated. But he and I have a bit of a… History. Outside, I mean. I think I might give him my info, so he can ask for me when I’m not in his immediate vicinity.”

 

Elaine breathed in sharply. While it was not uncommon for doms and subs to exchange numbers, Barry had never done so, and Elaine knew it.

 

“This one must be special,” she mused. “Are you losing your heart, darling?”

 

Barry stopped and stared in his mirror where he had started to tug at his hair. “I… No, I just… He makes me feel… Different?” He sounded unsure to his own ears.

 

“Oh, darling,” Elaine laughed. “Those are always the best kind. Don’t worry, I won’t pry. I’ll bring him right to your room when I see him. Your key will be at the bar, so just pick it up. You can stay the night if you need to - Just give me a call when you need to be let out tomorrow morning.”

 

“That’s… Elaine, that’s too much,” Barry tried to protest but she shushed him.

 

“Darling, we need to take care of the special ones,” she told him sweetly. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Barry stared at his phone as the call ended. Sometimes Elaine was too good to be true. He wondered how he deserved her.

 

He finished getting ready and sped to _Rain’s_.

 

***

 

Len was already there. This time, he had already taken his shirt off but was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the door as Barry walked in.

They looked at each other for a moment before Barry came in all the way and closed the door behind him.

 

“Feeling a bit better already?” he asked.

 

Len nodded jerkily. “Yes. But. Not really - it’s not good, yet.”

 

Barry nodded. “Alright. What do you need?”

 

Len stared at him. “What? What do you mean?”

 

Barry moved to sit on the bed, keeping his eyes on Len. “This is for you, Len. Always for you. I want you to feel safe, and comfortable. I want to give you what you need. That’s what I’m here for, that’s my _job_ , and my passion. That’s why I’m a dom. So. Tell me. What do you need from me?”

 

Len looked completely floored. “I… I don’t know. No one’s ever asked me that before,” he confessed, obviously without thinking about it.

 

Barry sighed. “Then those people, whoever they were, were doing a really poor job of caring for you,” he said, feeling disgusted. “When you agree to take care of a sub, you make them your priority, you give them what they need - even if it’s not what you would like to do to them.”

 

Len still looked lost so Barry moved back to lean against the headboard. “Why don’t you get in the most comfortable position first and then tell me what you liked about last time?” he suggested. “We can go from there.”

 

Len nodded and moved to the bed slowly, sitting on it sideways, looking at Barry, but not in his face.

 

“I… I liked when you called me those pet names,” Len offered. His voice sounded unsure.

 

Barry nodded. “Yes, I figured that, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Want me to call you that again?” At Len’s nod he continued. “What else did you like?”

 

Len’s eyes darted around the room. “The way you touched me all the time,” he managed to get out. “The fact that I was allowed to answer your questions. No… No pain.”

 

Barry nodded. He had expected all of this, though it broke his heart that such simple, regular things were special to Len.

 

“That was very good, sweetheart,” Barr said and grabbed one of Len’s hands, squeezing it. Len immediately turned his hand, linking their fingers, and relaxed. “What would you like me to do for you today then? I already know to never hold you down, except when you ask it of me. But what would make you feel good? Take your time,” he added, as he saw Len swallowing nervously.

 

It took a few moments, but finally Len took a deep breath. “I’d… I’d like to be able to ask for things when I think of them. I’d like to continue calling you sir. I’d like to… To get touched.”

 

“In what way?” Barry prodded when he was sure nothing else was coming. “Please, darling. Tell me?”

 

“I…” Len took another deep breath, visibly steeled himself, and looked Barry into the eyes. “I’d like you to rim me. Get me loose. And then I’d like to ride you. And I’d like you to talk to me during it, praise me, tell me I’m doing good.”

 

Barry felt heat rushing to his groin. “We can do that,” he nodded, trying to appear as calm as before even though he wanted to get his mouth on Len _right this second_.

“Why don’t you get undressed, sweetheart, and I’ll do the same? And then we can start whenever you want.”

 

Len nodded and got up from the bed. Then he stopped and looked back at Barry. “May I… May I undress you, sir?” he asked.

 

Barry smiled and got up, too, standing before Len. “Of course, darling. Take your time.”

 

Len swallowed. “Also… Could you maybe use some other pet names, too?”

 

Barry blinked, surprised. “Of course. Any specific ones you’d like?”

 

“Uh, no, I just… Variety is good?” Len seemed unsure again. Barry really hated to hear him like that.

 

“No problem, babe,” Barry said and Len’s eyes widened at that. “I’ll try some out and you tell me which are good, yeah?”

 

Len nodded.

 

“Good boy. Now, tell me your safe word again, and then we can start.”

 

“It’s _Fire_ , sir,” Len answered promptly and at Barry’s encouraging nod lifted Barry’s shirt.

 

He let his fingers trail over Barry’s skin as he pulled the shirt higher and off. Then Len bent forward to trail his mouth over Barry’s chest and up, over his neck. He stopped before he reached Barry’s mouth, though.

 

“You don’t have to ask,” Barry whispered. “You can kiss me whenever you want, baby.”

 

Len let out a shaky breath and then he was kissing Barry.

 

Again the kiss stayed soft and gentle, but Barry didn’t mind. This was so different than their usual interactions that Barry had no problem with separating Captain Cold from his sub Len in his mind.

 

“Okay,” Len whispered against Barry’s lips. “May I continue, sir?”

 

“Of course, honey,” Barry said and watched as Len opened and took off Barry’s pants, leaving him in his red briefs.

 

“I… I’d like these to stay on for now,” Len said, his gaze trained on Barry’s cock where it strained against the fabric.

 

“If you’re more comfortable like that, of course,” Barry said and stepped back a bit. “Will you let me see you now, baby?”

 

Len nodded jerkily and started to take off his own clothes, a dark blue sweater and cargo pants. His shoes had been off before, while Barry was still wearing his sneakers. He could easily step out of his pants even with them still on.

 

Len didn’t stop at his boxers though, he took off all his clothes immediately, straightening up when he was finished, and looking back at Barry’s face. Clearly waiting for something.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Barry whispered, trailing his hand over Len’s chest, shoulders, back, as he walked in a circle around him. “Like a piece of art, so pretty, my good boy.”

 

Len was shaking as Barry moved to kiss his tattoos again, then moving back to his front and kissing the scars there, like the first time he’d seen them.

 

“So strong, always so strong,” Barry continued. “But you don’t have to be strong here, my darling boy. Never here, not with me. I’ll catch you when you fall, I’ll take care of you, I’ll make it all go away, all the pain, all the hurt, all the fear…”

 

He was interrupted as Len suddenly grabbed his arms. Barry looked up sharply, just to have Len’s lips crash down on his. Feverishly, desperate, hungrily, begging…

 

Barry got control of the kiss quickly, grabbing Len’s neck, angling his head, as he licked into Len’s mouth, sucked on his tongue, biting his lips carefully.

 

Len whimpered as Barry pulled back. “Thank you, sir,” he panted, out of breath.

 

“Of course, babe,” Barry replied. “Get on the bed now, hm? I want to give you what you asked for.”

 

Len nodded and hurried to comply. Soon he was stretched out on his belly, a pillow under his hips, raising his ass up. Barry couldn’t help the groan that tore out of him at the sight.

 

“You’re so pretty, my darling,” Barry said, running his hands over Len’s ass, palming it, squeezing and pulling. “So, so pretty, and all for me. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Len answered where his face was buried in another pillow. “Only yours.”

 

“Good boy,” Barry growled, making Len shiver. “Relax, baby. I’ll make you feel so good.”

 

And he proceeded to do just that.

 

Barry had never been very fond of rimming, if he was honest with himself, but he loved the way it turned his partner to a crying, begging mess.

 

He licked around Len’s hole at first, getting it to relax. Then he dipped in, swirling around. He tasted a hint of soap - apparently Len had used his hour wisely.

He continued to lick, occasionally sucked or nibbled at the skin around Len’s hole, before he pushed his tongue in deeper, mapping out Len’s most intimate area.

 

Len was sobbing into his pillow, not even trying to be silent, just letting himself go completely. Barry loved it.

 

He wondered if he should show a bit of his power, vibrate his tongue, but decided against it. Len would not appreciate the reminder of who Barry was outside of this room, and Barry didn’t want to destroy the peace they’d established in here.

 

So he only used his tongue, and then his fingers, one after the other, to loosen Len, getting him ready.

When Barry had three fingers inside Len, moving them in and out, spreading them, he moved his mouth upwards, over Len’s ass, his lower back, up to his tattoos. He trailed some of the designs with his tongue, kissing others.

 

“I love your taste,” he whispered into Len’s skin, feeling him shudder and quake underneath him. “You taste like goodness, like longing… You taste like mine.”

 

“Yours, yours, always yours,” Len gasped into the pillow. “Please, sir, please I need you, I need -”

 

“Shhhh,” Barry soothed him. “I know what you need. Come on, baby, move around a bit.”

 

Barry pulled his fingers out and rearranged them until he was leaning against the headboard again, briefs and shoes off now. He put a condom on - because even though everyone at _Rain’s_ had to prove to be clean, he never went without one - and smiled at Len who was kneeling at his side.

 

“You good, baby?”

 

Len nodded, looking at Barry’s crotch. “Yes, sir,” he rasped, voice rough from crying.

 

“Then take what you need, my good boy,” Barry whispered.

 

Len looked up at him and smiled… Shyly, was the only way Barry could call it. Then Len was moving and Barry gasped as he entered Len.

 

Len sank down on him, enclosing Barry in heat, so much heat - it was the best feeling in the world, Barry was sure.

 

Len stayed still for a while after he was fully seated on Barry’s dick and then put his hands on Barry’s chest.

 

“Would you… Sir, would you put your hands on my hips, please?” he asked shakily.

 

Barry cleared his throat. “Of course, baby,” he answered and did as asked. “Is this good for you?”

 

Len nodded, licking his lips. “Yes. Yes, sir, thank you. This is… Perfect.”

 

And then he started to move and Barry lost the ability to think for a while. All he could do was hold onto Len’s hips and let out a steady stream of praise, just as Len had asked of him.

 

“Such a good boy, doing so well, so perfect, so beautiful. Making me feel so good, you’re so good, baby, please, keep going, I’m getting closer, you’re doing wonderfully, god, yes, never stop, gonna cum so hard, baby, just because of you -”

 

Barry didn’t know what else he said, but it clearly spurred Len on, made him happy. He rode Barry with a fierce determination, but also looked like he was losing himself in it. Len’s hard cock was straining against his stomach and Barry wondered if Len would ask him to touch him, or if he’d cum from having Barry’s cock in his ass alone. Barry couldn’t decide which he’d like more.

 

“Please, sir,” Len gasped out as if he’d read Barry’s thoughts. “Please, may I cum?”

 

Barry nodded eagerly. “Yes, baby, cum for me, want to see you cum on me, yes, baby? Be a good boy and show me how good you feel?”

 

Len let out a cry as he came untouched, spurting over his own stomach and dripping down on Barry.

 

Barry shivered as Len clenched around him but didn’t stop moving. “So close, baby, I’m almost there, oh god, don’t stop, god -”

 

Barry dug his hands into Len’s hips as he came, arching his back as much as he could. There would be bruises on Len later, but Barry couldn’t do anything about that now, couldn’t even think about it as he came deep inside of Len, his orgasm punching the breath out of him.

 

It took them both a few minutes to calm down after that. Eventually, Len moved off Barry, making them both hiss a bit. Barry took off the condom and then went to the attached bathroom - only a toilet and a sink, no shower - to get a cloth to clean them. Len stayed on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Barry asked when he finished the clean up, still standing beside the bed. “We have the room for the night, we don’t have to leave until the morning.”

 

Len looked surprised to hear that but recovered fast. “Can we… Like last time?”

 

Barry smiled warmly and moved back on the bed. Soon they were cuddling again, Len listening to Barry’s heart.

 

“It beats so fast,” he mumbled.

 

“The lightning,” Barry answered quietly. “It made everything fast for me…” He blinked, carding his hand through Len’s hair. “It’s not always a good thing.”

 

Len didn’t answer, instead started to draw patterns into Barry’s skin with one hand.

 

“What are we doing?” he whispered instead. “This is not… This is not normal.”

 

“What about us is normal?” Barry asked back, never stopping touching Len. “I told you. In here, all that stuff doesn’t matter. It’s just you and me, just Barry and Len. You need some gentleness in your life, Len, someone to make sure you don’t forget how worthy of it you are. I want to be the one giving you that.”

 

Len shivered. “But why?”

 

“Because I want to,” Barry answered simply. “Because you deserve it. Because it makes me feel good to see you happy, to see you relaxed, to see you _feel safe_. This doesn’t have to change anything outside of this room.”

 

“But it will,” Len protested, still not moving from his spot close to Barry. “It will change us, our dynamic - you can’t tell me you don’t see it already.”

 

Barry hummed. “Maybe you’re right. But does it matter? We’re here now. The outside world isn’t. The Flash and Captain Cold aren’t here.”

 

He bent down awkwardly to kiss the top of Len’s head. “Go to sleep, Len. Rest. In the morning, we can talk about it again, if you want. I won’t brush it off, I promise.”

 

Len nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said, his breathing getting more evenly. “I trust you, Barry.”

 

Barry smiled at the words. “Thank you, love,” he whispered when he was pretty sure Len was already asleep.

 

In the morning, he’d give Len his number. He’d make sure to make Len promise he would call whenever Len needed him. He’d also make sure Elaine knew to always keep his room free and two sets of keys at the bar - so neither Len nor Barry had to ever wait until they could reach their safe haven.

 

They’d deal with their lives outside _Rain’s_ \- right now, Barry only wanted to sleep, his gorgeous, hurt, vulnerable sub in his arm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
